Lilaacc place FOR NOOBS IM QUESTIONING THIS Wiki
will you be my owner 'hi rat welcome ' We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like lilaacc nobb eats you THE FOLLOWING LYRICS R BAD smokey is singing this It's been a really really messed up week Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter And my girlfriend went and cheated on me She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her La la la, whatever, la la la, It doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la We're going at it tonight tonight There's a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight I woke up with a strange tattoo Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket And it kinda looks just like you Mixed with Zach Galifianakis La la la, whatever, la la la, It doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la We're going at it tonight tonight There's a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight You got me singing like whoa, oh, oh Come on, oh, oh, oh it doesn't matter Whoa, oh, oh everybody now, oh, oh, oh Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out It's you and me and we're runnin' this town and It's me and you and we're shakin' the ground and Ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show Everybody whoa, oh, oh Come on, oh, oh, oh all you animals Whoa, oh, oh, let me hear you now, oh, oh, oh Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight Just singing like whoa, oh, oh Come on, oh, oh, oh, all you party people Whoa, oh, oh, all you singletons, oh, oh, oh, even the white kids Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down Its my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out, it's articles PLZ EAT ME * Loreo * Flex * Unsanitary * Pee * owo owo owo owo owo You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Lilaacc's CHANNEL NOW NOOB Category:Browse